


Equipaje

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando va a abrir la puerta, lo último que espera encontrarse del otro lado es a Kousuke con una valija y un bolso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipaje

Cuando va a abrir la puerta, lo último que espera encontrarse del otro lado es a Kousuke con una valija y un bolso. Lo mira boquiabierto.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- Pregunta molesto el menor- Afuera hace un poco de frío, ¿sabes?- Entonces Hamada se corre e Izumi entra, arrastrando su equipaje- ¿También podrías ayudarme con esto, no?- Sin hablar aún, el rubio toma la valija (que parece ser lo más pesado) y seguido de cerca por el de ojos azules, Youshiro deja el equipaje en su cuarto.

Recién entonces salen sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No es que me moleste, me encanta! Estoy sumamente feliz, pero… ¿por qué viniste?- Las mejillas del otro se colorean ligeramente y gira el rostro hacia otro lado, a la par que murmura algo- Disculpa, ¿qué?-

-Que… que te prometí que vendría a New York para las fiestas, así las pasábamos juntos- Dice, abochornado, con la cara más roja que las esferas que decoran su árbol navideño en la sala.

Hamada sonríe, mientras siente que algo tibio se expande en su pecho. Dios, como ama a ese niño. Aunque no está seguro de si aún considerarlo como un niño, su novio ya tiene 20 años.

-¡Saca esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro imbécil! Solo vine porque te lo había prometido y yo no rompo mis promesas. No tenía ni un poquito de ganas de venir. Aquí hace mucho frío y siempre que vengo tengo que traerme un montón de equipaje porque nunca me alcanza la ropa. ¿No podías estudiar medicina en Japón? Eres un idota Hamada- Kousuke sigue diciendo un montón de cosas (sin decir nada realmente), completamente rojo y evitando mirar a Youshiro a los ojos

Entonces el rubio lo abraza y lo besa (no de esos besos salvajes que les hacen tener sexo en el lugar donde estén. Lo besa suave, despacio, tranquilo. Lo besa con amor). Kousuke enlaza tímidamente sus brazos tras el cuello de su novio.

-Yo también te extrañé Kousuke- Dice en un susurro. Se dan otro beso- Te amo- Kousuke vuelve a ruborizarse.

-Yo también te amo. Y… sí te extrañé- Youshiro evita decir “Eso ya lo sabía, eres pésimo mintiendo”, solo por la paz del momento.

Y puede ser que el equipaje que trajo Kousuke sea pesado, pero el equipaje de su relación lo es aún más. Al fin y al cabo, de New York, donde está estudiando él, a Tokio, donde está estudiando Kousuke, hay una distancia de 10871 kilometros. Mierda, si eso no es un equipaje pesado, realmente no sabe que será.

(Pero el peso del equipaje no importa, porque cuando uno vuelve a casa, la valija se desarma y el peso desaparece)


End file.
